


盾冬ＡＢＯ玫瑰少年

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie





	1. Chapter 1

玫瑰少年

特殊的ＡＢＯ世界觀，請詳閱食用說明書：  
（一）這裏的ＡＢＯ只是單純的性別設定，跟社會結構沒什麼關係。  
（二）特殊設定：青春期  
出生時同時具有未發育的兩種器官，是哪種性別要在青春期分化後才會知道。  
Ａ：在器官發育完成後會短暫的陷入類似發情的狀況，散發濃烈的alpha信愫，這個狀態一生只有一次，之後都是受omega信愫的吸引。  
Ｂ：不會有明顯的發育完全症狀，但是兩種器官都具有功能，只是較弱。  
Ｏ：跟Alpha類似，在不過器官發育完全後每隔一段時間會陷入熱潮期。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫一直以為巴奇是alpha。不，史蒂夫十分確定巴奇就是alpha。因為他曾經聞過他散發出的那個濃烈的alpha信素。所以當他接到娜塔莎的電話的時候其實是不相信的。

 

「冬兵發情了。」娜塔莎在電話裡平淡的說。  
「什麼？不可能……」  
「信不信隨你，不過你最好快點過來。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

1932布魯克林

兩個少年躺屋頂上看著星星，雨季來臨前的空氣十分乾熱，只有夜晚才稍稍怡人一些。他們已經接近了青春期，到了性別分化的時候。同齡的孩子之間可以感受到一股明顯的騷動與不安。所有人都在談論著身體可能的改變。當有一兩個早熟的人先確定了自己的性別，眾人便會像觀看動物園裡的珍稀動物一樣圍著他問東問西。學校的老師則已經習慣面對這年紀的學生的躁動了，他們只是一遍一遍地重複著可能會發生的情況，嘗試著安撫這群情緒不穩的野獸們。

史蒂夫與巴奇也不例外的被這場騷動影響。

「史蒂夫，你覺得你會是什麼？」  
「你說性別?」  
「嗯。」  
「不知道。不過哪個我都不排斥。」  
「我希望是Alpha，或至少是Beta。」巴奇將前額的棕色捲髮往後撥，然後將頭枕在手上。  
「為甚麼？」史蒂夫轉身面向他。  
「因為懷孕好像很麻煩。而且要是我懷孕了誰幫你揍那些混蛋。」巴奇衝著史蒂夫得意地笑了笑。  
「我自己可以解決的。」史蒂夫不甘心的說，雖然他知道自己在說謊。  
「哈哈，也是。史蒂夫最厲害了。」

 

先確定自己性別的是巴奇。那是在隔年的夏令營。他們和其他四個同伴被分到同一間小木屋。那天他們在湖裡游了一天水，累得一塌糊塗。狼吞虎嚥的塞完晚餐後回到小木屋倒頭就睡。

史蒂夫半夜醒過來，發現巴奇沒在他的床位上，他伸手摸了摸床鋪，發現是冷的。他坐起來看著窗外發了一會兒愣，然後爬下床。光裸的腳板踏到地板上，木質的地板吸收了白日的陽光，還散發著餘溫，走起來很舒服。史蒂夫小心不弄醒同寢的其他人，躡手躡腳地溜出屋子。他四處張望了一下，沒有發現巴奇的身影，就在門廊上坐了一會兒。  
白天的喧鬧隨著日落沈寂了下來，湖水拍打岸邊的聲音突然變得很響，蟲鳴此起彼落的從草叢傳來，在短暫的生命裡以歌唱宣示著存在。此時史蒂夫好像聽到屋頂有稀稀窣窣的聲響，聲音很小，但他確實聽見了。他走到小屋後，那條童軍繩編成的梯子從屋頂垂掛下來。那是巴奇來到這裡的第一天偷偷做的。為了避免被發現，繩梯不用的時候一直收在巴奇的床底下。兩個人常常用它偷溜到屋頂看日出、日落，或者滿天星辰。  
攀爬晃蕩的繩梯對史蒂夫來說稍嫌費力，但是他毫不猶豫。細細的手臂緊抓著兩側，光裸的腳踩在粗糙的繩子上，磨的生疼。  
史蒂夫緩緩地爬上小木屋，探頭看了看屋頂的情況。巴奇坐在前面不遠處，角度讓他只能稍稍看到一點側臉。

然後史蒂夫聞到了，濃濃的Alpha信愫。  
巴奇作為Alpha一生一次的主動發情，竟然讓史蒂夫撞見了。  
巴奇的氣味帶有點喬木的味道，令人想到冬天剛砍下的薪柴，成堆堆放在雪地裡。琥珀色樹脂流淌著，在斷裂面形成金黃色的顆粒。  
巴奇好看的眉皺了起來，緊閉著眼睛。他雙頰潮紅，微微的張嘴喘氣。臉頰及脖子上的汗滴在暗夜裡閃著光。  
當史蒂夫看見巴奇隱沒在褲頭的手規律地移動著，他覺得自己的臉快燒起來了，不知不覺呼吸也跟著加快。他覺得自己應該趕緊離開，但是卻忍不住直盯著巴奇看。他將身體放低，將眼睛以下的部分藏在屋簷下。  
巴奇張開了眼睛，眼神有些失焦，清澈的碧色眼珠在夜裡變成了深沈的海洋。他仰起頭避免汗流進眼睛，月光將他的脖子照成象牙白。巴奇發育得很好，已經隱約可以看到喉結包覆在皮膚底下，在吞嚥的時候會輕微的上下滑動。  
史蒂夫看得出了神，直到發現巴奇已經停下了原本的動作，把手撐到背後，他才慌慌張張的爬下梯子。史蒂夫覺得自己的心跳像鼓一樣在胸口敲擊著。他將小木屋的房門打開一個縫，鑽了進去，趕緊將門蓋上，然後溜到自己床上。他倉促地拉過被子，背對著巴奇的床鋪躺好。  
半晌，巴奇輕聲輕步地走進屋子，敏捷地爬上床。史蒂夫感覺到隔壁床舖輕微的震動了一下，然後有隻手將他腰際的被子緩緩的往上拉。史蒂夫暗暗下了一跳，趕緊閉著眼睛，屏住呼吸，生怕巴奇聽到自己震耳欲聾的心跳。被子被輕輕拉至肩頭，然後停了下來。過了好一會兒史蒂夫才終於確定巴奇的手已經縮了回去，他才稍稍放鬆了身子。

隔天史蒂夫就發燒了，巴奇怪他要硬跟著大家下水。但只有史蒂夫自己知道他的病是因為在夏夜的屋頂吹了好一會兒風。

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

自从知道了巴奇的性别後，史蒂夫就暗暗的希望自己是Omega，或至少是Beta。虽然Alpha与Alpha在一起并非不被接受，但这个社会习惯上都将Alpha与Omega视为最适合的结合。不过在烦脑这些事前他与巴奇必须先发展成那种关系就是了。他们现在的感觉很微妙，他们分食每一餐丶假日常常腻在一起，巴奇去哪里都会叫上他。好几次史蒂夫冲动的想吻他笑弯的嘴，但是他没有。他在等，而他感觉巴奇也在等，等那个最适合的时刻。青少年总是有各种浪漫的绮想，在没有人会打扰的湖畔丶或孤岛丶或大海之间，在璀璨的星空下或是闪烁的营火旁。那个无比正确的时间及地点，那时候，他们会成为彼此的专属。

然而日子一天天过去，史蒂夫的身体毫无任何分化的迹象，他几乎就要认定自己是Beta了。然而各种检查的结果都是他的身体还未有任何发育。同年纪的人都相继确定了，而史蒂夫却只能等。医生也没办法，只说因为先天体虚，发育迟缓或是身长停滞都有可能造成这个现象。因为尚未确定正确的性别所以也无法施打一般作为补充激素的贺尔蒙。在第无数次回诊後，史蒂夫看着医生把「残缺」两字吞了回去。

他没有告诉巴奇这件事，只说没有明显的性徵，可能要等等丶再等等。他暗自希望巴奇把他当成Beta，这样他就无需解释了，而或许哪一天他的身体会突然好起来，到时候他便能第一个与巴奇分享这个消息。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

史蒂夫的头跟肚子痛得要命，膝盖也破了。他再次捡起地上的垃圾桶盖，挡在自己及三个恶霸之间。主事的那个人整个身躯比他大上好几号，史蒂夫的身高只勉强到他的胸口。

「这家伙他妈的还真是找揍啊你们说是不是？」蓄着短须的大个子轻蔑地瞟了一眼脚步踉跄的史蒂夫。史蒂夫用力抹掉嘴角的血。  
「我看别打了，看他这样再打下去八成就要废了。」左边的家伙有着一张马脸，下颌刮得乾乾净净，他夸张的皱着眉，用带着恶意的怜悯看着巷子底瘦古如柴的金发少年。  
「倒不需要操心把他给打废了，反正他本来就是个废人。」说话的人个子跟史蒂夫一般高，身宽却是他的两倍。他褐色的手臂鼓胀着肌肉，覆满脏乱的毛发。「我老妈昨天说『罗杰斯家那个孩子也真是命苦，生下来就一身病痛，父亲死在战场上，母亲为了庞大的医药费疲於奔命，身子累垮也是早晚的事。看他那副弱不禁风的模样，或许撑不了几年了，听说连生育的能力都没有。』」  
笼罩在史蒂夫前面的庞大身躯仰头大笑，两边的跟班也笑得岔了气。  
「怪不得」恶霸捏起史蒂夫瘦削的脸「生的跟个娘们似的，原来硬不起来啊。」  
史蒂夫气得涨红了脸，他挥起拳往对手脸上打去，却被轻易地闪过。  
「别看他这个样子，搞不好骨子里骚得很」。  
在三人哄堂大笑的时候，突然一块破碎的砖头砸中了左边的马脸，反弹後正好砸中右边的矮个子，两个人瞬间蹲下来抱着头哀叫。看自己的两个跟班被轻易地撂倒，中间的大个愤愤地转过头。「谁他妈的敢来搅局？」

巴奇站在巷口，漫不经心地在裤子上拍了拍手上的灰尘。这个动作惹得恶霸一阵恼火，他冲上去朝巴奇的脸上揍过去，巴奇俐落地抓住他的手腕，脚朝他的双腿扫过去，他马上咚一声摔倒在地。巴奇把脚踩在他的两腿之间。斜眼看着他「你又是个什麽东西？」

大个子吓得整个人僵住了，没敢挪动一下。巴奇看他没有回应，踩得更扎实了一些。气焰全消的恶霸这才吞吞吐吐地说「O丶Omega。」  
「呦，原来是Omega?那你不需要这个了吧？我帮你处理掉免得老是上火怎麽样？」  
「不不不不丶别丶别。」  
「那快滚吧你。」巴奇放开缩成一团的大个，看着他带着两个跟班连滚带爬的溜远。

史蒂夫站起来拍拍身上的衣服，努力让自己看起来没那麽狼狈。抬头便看见巴奇面无表情的脸。  
「他们说的那是怎麽回事？」巴奇劈头就问。  
「没什麽。」史蒂夫皱着眉别开头，他後悔自己没早点告诉巴奇，而如今他以最坏的方式听到了。  
「什麽没什麽？他们说的是真的吗？」  
「是又怎麽样。」史蒂夫觉得一切都完了，这下巴奇不会再选择自己作为伴侣，他这辈子第一次如此痛恨自己这副破烂身子。  
「你为什麽没告诉我？」  
「我为什麽要告诉你？」话一出口便後悔了，巴奇本是最不该承受他脾气的人。  
「你，」巴奇突然语塞了。他欲言又止的咬紧下唇，瞪着史蒂夫。「好吧，你赢了，是我太多管闲事了。」巴奇丢下这句话後转身就走。史蒂夫低着头站在原地，感觉的他的世界正在一片片的剥落。当天，他想了一整晚如何弥补跟巴奇的关系，反覆的想每一句说词，甚至在说这些话时的动作，何时要低头，何时要看着他的眼睛，语气该怎麽调整。他跟巴奇也吵过架，不过像这样认真的伤害到彼此的还是第一次。

隔天巴奇来找他了，他一如往常地问史蒂夫今天放学去哪里好丶抱怨某某老师的作业真烦人丶说那个谁最近不知道怎麽的全身起了奇怪的红疹……好像昨天的事没发生过一样。史蒂夫无从提起，也感觉巴奇不想再提这件事。後来想想这样或许对巴奇来说比较好，像巴奇这样优秀的Alpha值得更好的丶更完整的人。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

病房里的风好像停滞了，整个空间闷得要命。史蒂夫全身湿淋淋的，汗水浸湿了白色衬衣。他坐起来，感到浑身燥热难耐。也许是血清的副作用，他想。前几天才刚完成实验，这几天便开始明显的感受到身体的变化。无法控制的力道丶失控的爆发力还有惊人的自愈能力。

突然他嗅到一股清澈的味道，像是高山的融雪。火色的阳光照射在洛矶山延绵不断的峰顶上，雪水滴落，汇流成河。史蒂夫嗅着那味道，带有点湿冷泥土的气味，他长长地吐出一口气，身上的热度渐渐自头顶冷却下来。那味道变了，好像从前与夏令营小屋比邻的湖水，宁静而深沈的，带着生物的腐味及草腥味。接着腥味渐渐的变质，有机的成分渐渐消失了，变成带着点咸涩的海风的味道。史蒂夫发现自己无法降下下腹的热度，那里滚烫且搔痒难耐。味道在空气中变换着，融雪的清甜丶小溪清澈丶湖泊的幽静丶海洋的沈稳。在这之间夹杂了一股气味，起先像是一缕丝一般清淡而缥缈，接着愈发浓郁。等等，那不是气味，是信愫。是Alpha信愫。

史蒂夫喘着粗气闭上眼，清楚地意识到自己正在发情。他把手掌伸进裤子里，摸到了那滚烫坚挺的阴茎。只要轻轻一触碰就能引起他全身轻微的颤栗。他高温的手掌包覆着自己的欲望，上下滑动着，呼吸的频率也跟着加快。他的灰暗的意识里突然浮现象牙白的皮肤，底下好似有水滴状的组织鼓动着，是巴奇的喉结。史蒂夫看到了那天晚上的景象，当他们都还是少年的时候，在屋顶宣泄自己欲望的巴奇。  
史蒂夫不由自主的往下想像，巴奇朦胧的双眼丶微启的双唇丶弓形的锁骨丶精实的胸膛与躯干。史蒂夫既罪恶又充满快感的想像巴奇的裸体，想像自己的指尖在上面游走，抹去沁出的薄汗。他的肉体充满弹性，不像从前的史蒂夫那样苍白细嫩。巴奇的血脉会在他的爱抚下奔腾，他下腹漂亮的方块肌会因为快感颤抖。史蒂夫阴茎的前端渗出了些许液体，他用拇指及食指抹开，在铃口来回的按摩着。他想像巴奇的欲望跟自己一样火热，青筋在绷紧的皮肤上若隐若现。  
巴奇的臀部会是漂亮的倒梯形。史蒂夫的意识随着巴奇的脊椎一路向下，滑过突起的尾椎，巴奇因为这样的触摸而轻微的颤抖。而後史蒂夫来到他臀瓣之间，那个地方起先敏感的缩涩了一下，接着渐渐地为他放松。在想像里，巴奇的後穴像Omega一样湿润，史蒂夫可以轻易地将手指滑入紧致的穴口。巴奇收缩着，吸附史蒂夫粗糙的手指，他止不住喘着气，低声呜咽着。史蒂夫亲吻他的背脊，一路舔允而上，同时将自己的阴茎滑进巴奇滚烫柔软的体内，巴奇自喉咙发出一声压抑的呻吟，後穴因快感而收紧，吸的史蒂夫有些不适。於是他凑到他耳边轻声的说，放松，巴奇，放松。史蒂夫回想着巴奇发情的味道，浓郁的木香丶琥珀色的树脂挥发着迷人的气息。史蒂夫想像自己在巴奇的颈窝闻到了那个气味，那个气味带领着他探索巴奇身躯的每一寸。他腋下的气味多带点野性，私处带点腥咸，然而无论何者都是那样动人的美好。  
巴奇的薄唇会是柔软的，一如他微笑的弧度一般迷人。当史蒂夫在他体内进出时，巴奇整个身躯会因为肉体的撞击而剧烈的晃动，他的眼神因为沉浸在快感里而涣散，汗水滑过迷人的脸庞。巴奇会配合着律动，同时轻声地换着「史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫高潮了。他喘着气，看着手里湿黏的精液发了一会儿愣，然後下床去浴室清理。

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫和巴奇先行離開了小酒館，不是因為他們不想再待久一點，實在是因為巴奇已經開始發酒瘋了。他拖著史蒂夫一桌桌的邀酒，大聲地宣告這個救了大家的英雄就是自己的童年玩伴。而每次當他就要開口說史蒂夫過去的糗事的時候就會被當事者拽走。

「我才沒醉呢。」巴奇笑著抱怨。他們走在黃昏的小巷子裏，石子砌成的坡道蜿蜒而下。  
「醉鬼都說自己沒醉。」史蒂夫把手插在口袋裡，心情愉快的哼了兩聲。  
「不信？」巴奇向前彎腰看了一眼史蒂夫，接著直起身，對著地上一條磚縫筆直地走了一段。「醉鬼能做到這樣？」  
史蒂夫看了巴奇一眼，一把勾過他的脖子使勁地往他頭上搓了搓。「好啊你裝瘋。」  
「是又怎麼樣。」巴奇掙脫史蒂夫，也朝他梳得整齊地的頭髮攻擊，被史蒂夫一手擋下來。  
他們打鬧了一陣，直到史蒂夫被巴奇出其不意的在腰際捏了一把，他癢的彎下腰，不停笑著。  
「你還太嫩拉，大兵。」巴奇站直了身子，把留海往後一播。  
「好好、我認輸。」史蒂夫直起身，對上巴奇的視線，他笑得燦爛，眼角眯起了細微的皺紋。  
氣氛突然變得有些尷尬。史蒂夫看了一眼自己沾滿灰塵的靴子，深吸了一口氣。  
「有件事要向你報告，中士。」  
「嗯？」巴奇看史蒂夫突然認真了起來，也跟著躊躇了。  
「嗯……你知道，他們治好了所有的問題，包括……」  
「你是說……」  
「Alpha。」  
巴奇愣了愣，然後噗一聲笑出來，用力捶了一下史蒂夫結實的胸膛。  
「我還以為是什麼事，嚇我。」  
史蒂夫也笑了。接著又是一陣短暫的尷尬。

「嘿，會跳舞嗎？」巴奇突然問。  
「……不。」史蒂夫誠實的回答。  
「可你剛答應了別人一支舞。」  
「那個啊……」史蒂夫的視線往旁邊飄了一下。  
不能否認，卡特是個很有魅力的女人，自信、頑強的Omega，是個值得深交的人。史蒂夫自己也不清楚為什麼會答應那個邀請。那時候他清楚地意識到巴奇在他身旁，而這也是頭一次有人先注意到他而不是巴奇。突然上升的存在感讓他有點手足無措。  
答應後史蒂夫並不後悔，然而卻也沒有太將這件事放在心上，私人的情感一向都不是影響他的第一因素。

「不如我教你吧。」巴奇伸出手作出一個邀請的姿勢。  
他們已經走到斜坡底了，眼前是一小片石磚鋪成的廣場，廣場盡頭接著通往駐紮營區或小鎮的岔路。  
「現在？」  
「不然呢？」巴奇理所當然地笑著。「把手給我。」他說。  
史蒂夫遲疑地將手左手遞給巴奇。  
「另一隻手搭在這裡。」史蒂夫順著巴奇的指示將右手繞過他的胸膛，輕輕地搭在背上。「摟緊點。」巴奇說，將手搭在史蒂夫的上臂。  
巴奇正在專注的調整兩人的姿勢，然而史蒂夫的心思卻完全不在這裡，他腦袋一片空白。自從少年時期那次意外，他就一直告訴自己將巴奇當作朋友，最好的朋友，然而現在……  
「身子挺直。」巴奇說。「你變的真高啊。」他擠了擠眉，做了一個奇怪的表情。  
「是啊，視野好多了。」史蒂夫笑笑。  
「現在跟著我。我退一步，你就進一步，懂嗎？」  
「好。」  
「一、二、三、停一下、左、右、左，沒錯，就是這樣。」巴奇數著拍子。「停一下，把手舉起來，往右走。」巴奇在史蒂夫身前轉了兩圈，然後將身體他搭回他手上。「不錯嘛。」他讚許的抬起眉。  
「真的？」  
「是啊。再來一次，這次別一直看著腳。美人如斯，你卻只看著她的一雙鞋。」  
史蒂夫看著巴奇愣了愣，才發現巴奇指的是佩姬。

巴奇再次數起拍子，帶著史蒂夫重複了一次動作、然後又一次、然後又一次。他們的默契很好，一下子便能順暢的配合彼此的動作。此時巴奇輕輕哼起了輕柔的曲調。他們直視著彼此的眼睛。巴奇的眼睛在笑，湖水綠的眼珠子清澈的懾人。  
夕陽漸漸淡去，路燈亮了起來。他們一下子走進路燈下，一下子回到黑暗中，巴奇的笑臉忽然浮現，接著便匆匆的消逝。不一會兒又出現在眼前。史蒂夫不自覺地掛起了淺淺的微笑，將手收得緊了一些，他們又靠近得更近。

夜晚逐漸的逼近，一切變得恍恍惚惚。巴奇還在哼著歌。  
「巴奇。」史蒂夫突然喚了一聲。  
「嗯。」巴奇應了一聲，然後繼續他不知名的曲調。  
「還有件事。」  
「怎麼？別告訴我你真的有個紅骷髏？」  
「不。」史蒂夫笑了，輕輕地湊到巴奇的耳邊。「這次你是第一個知道的。」  
他們沒有碰觸到彼此，卻感受的對方身上的味道與氣息，四周的氣溫彷彿正在升高，史蒂夫的臉有些燙。  
一絲氣味飄進他的嗅覺，若有似無的，然而史蒂夫幾乎直覺的就辨認出了那個味道，他一輩子都不會忘記的味道。

「嘶。」史蒂夫一個恍神踩到了巴奇的腳，後者倒抽了口氣，身體往後倒。史蒂夫趕緊伸手去摟他的腰。一陣手忙腳亂的平衡後，兩個人終於沒有跌到地上。  
「扣分。」巴奇說。  
「抱歉。」史蒂夫笑著迴避他的眼神，想把手收回來，卻被巴奇按回他的腰上。巴奇湊向前，在他的耳邊說。「真的？我是第一個知道的？」  
「千真萬確。」史蒂夫說。  
「那……要不要試試？」  
「……什麼……？」史蒂夫全身發熱。巴奇在他耳祭呼著氣，把摟在自己腰際的手向下移了移。  
「左或右？」巴奇用眼神示意了下岔路，史蒂夫才發現他們已經來到了廣場的盡頭。左邊通往營區，右邊是小鎮，而他們還有半天假。

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

他們沒有馬上激烈的擁吻。巴奇看著史蒂夫把旅館房間的門帶上，然後上鎖。他摸索著開了燈，卻被巴奇又關掉。  
他們的眼睛漸漸適應了黑暗，月光足夠看清彼此的臉。史蒂夫又想起了首次看到巴奇發情的模樣。他走向巴奇，湊過去要吻他。  
「……你確定？」巴奇退開了點空間，抬眼看著史蒂夫。史蒂夫愣了愣。  
「巴奇，那時候沒有告訴你……是我不對。我……很不安。」  
「不安什麼？怕我拒絕你？」巴奇輕輕的摸了摸史蒂夫後頸金色的短髮。  
史蒂夫看著巴奇在月光下朦朦朧朧的笑臉，沈默了一下，微笑了。  
「是啊，是啊。我真傻。」  
「是啊，你就是個蠢蛋。」巴奇笑著吻上史蒂夫柔軟的唇，史蒂夫捧著巴奇的臉，摸了摸他精巧的耳朵。「還痛嗎？」他問巴奇耳上的傷。  
「不了。」巴奇說著，仰起頭讓史蒂夫吻自己脖子。他們退到床上躺下，開始解彼此的衣服。

「嘿，讓我看看你的傢伙，隊長。」巴奇脫掉上身最後一件襯衣，躺在床上看半裸的史蒂夫解自己的褲子。史蒂夫笑著傾身吻他。「你呢？士兵？」  
「等你呢。」巴奇回吻，他著迷的看著史蒂夫寶石一樣的藍眼睛，輕輕地摸了摸他精實的腹肌。史蒂夫解決了自己的褲子，他一手捧著巴奇的後腦吻他，另一隻手自他胸膛一路摸到下腹，伸進褲子裏。巴奇急切的褪去長褲，讓史蒂夫掌握自己。  
「嗚嗯。」巴奇舒服的哼了一聲。  
史蒂夫感覺巴奇的陰莖在自己的手裡充血，他啃咬著巴奇的頸子，感覺他也伸手握住自己慾望。巴奇的手很燙，史蒂夫幾乎立刻就勃起了。  
「巴奇……。」史蒂夫喚著，整個身體壓在巴奇身上吻他。兩個人的陰莖貼在一起摩擦著，能感受到彼此的溫度。  
巴奇將史蒂夫推開，將他推倒在右邊的床上。他擠進史蒂夫兩腿之間，將他挺立的陰莖含進嘴裡。史蒂夫舒服得倒抽了一口氣。他看著巴奇半垂著眼，長長的睫毛顫動著。史蒂夫來回摸著巴奇的頭，將手指伸進他柔軟的褐色短髮。  
「啊……巴奇……」  
巴奇溫熱得口腔吞吐著史蒂夫充血的陰莖，將它推進喉嚨。手玩弄著底下的囊袋，讓它們整個都濕漉漉的。他嚐到史蒂夫的滲出的液體，帶著點鹹味。  
史蒂夫捧起巴奇的臉，看他鮮紅的舌舔著自己慾望的前端，疑惑的張著碧色的眼睛。  
「過來，讓我照顧你。」史蒂夫輕聲說，他坐起來，讓巴奇將兩腿跨在自己身體兩側，然後吻上挺立在眼前的陰莖。  
「史蒂夫……」巴奇身體敏感的顫了一下，感覺史蒂夫溫熱粗糙的大手捧著自己的屁股。  
「吞下去……對……啊哈……」  
巴奇的身體就如想像一般美好，精實的身體柔軟又有彈性。史蒂夫吸允著他的慾望，感覺上面浮起的青筋跳動著。  
「史蒂夫……」巴奇將手指含進嘴裏，分開雙腿按摩自己的後穴。史蒂夫輕輕地將巴奇的手撥開，將手指伸入他的穴口，巴奇依然又緊又乾澀，讓他有些擔心。也許他們先到這裡就好了，剩下的等他們有足夠的時間……。史蒂夫剛想到這裡，巴奇卻焦急的將自己退出來，扶著史蒂夫的陰莖就要坐下去。  
「巴奇等等……你這樣受傷的。」史蒂夫趕緊將巴奇拉過來，讓他躺在自己身上。巴奇全身發燙，難耐的掙扎著。  
「沒關係，史蒂夫、快點……」巴奇喘著粗氣，濕漉漉的眼睛看著史蒂夫，舔了舔鮮紅的嘴唇，他的亂髮貼在前額上，身體沁出薄汗。史蒂夫愣住了，他有一種巴奇正在發情的錯覺。巴奇扭動著腰摩擦著史蒂夫硬挺的陰莖，伸長了脖子呻吟著。  
「別急、巴奇、別急……」  
史蒂夫抱著巴奇翻了個身，讓他躺在床上，高舉著他的雙腿親吻乾澀的穴口。巴奇舒服的哼了哼。  
「更多……史蒂夫、快操我……哈啊……」  
「別急，伙計，我不想弄傷你。」  
史蒂夫親吻巴奇的身體安撫他，一邊將手指伸進溫熱的後口，內壁收縮著。史蒂夫緩緩地伸進第二根手指，向前曲起按摩巴奇的前列腺。  
「哈啊……」巴奇舒服的拱起腰，他抱著史蒂夫寬闊的肩膀所求更多。「快點、史蒂夫……我忍不住了……」  
史蒂夫輕啃著巴奇的喉結，讓它在嘴裡滑動。然後他又聞到了，雖然僅有一點點，那個濃郁的香氣，混雜在汗水及體味之間。然而這次帶著點清甜。史蒂夫又有了巴奇正像Omega一般發情的錯覺。那氣味讓他渾身燥熱，下身因充血而漲痛著。

巴奇體內漸漸變得柔軟放鬆，當史蒂夫深入第三根手指時巴奇有點生氣了。「史蒂夫……你他媽的、給我、給我快點進來……哈啊……」  
史蒂夫的心臟狂跳著，巴奇摟過他的脖子吻他，他們交換著彼此的舌及唾液。

進入巴奇身體的時候他感覺到他繃緊了身子，卻極力地放鬆甬道。巴奇攀附著史蒂夫寬大的肩膀，抬起臀部吞下史蒂夫的陰莖。下體被撐開的複雜感覺讓他閉起眼睛悶哼了一聲。  
「痛嗎？」史蒂夫輕輕的把巴奇前額的瀏海撥開，擔心的看著他潮紅壓抑表情。  
「不……好舒服……」巴奇在史蒂夫頸窩蹭了蹭，催促他快一點。  
史蒂夫親吻巴奇的耳垂，開始慢慢地進出他的身體。  
「哈、哈……巴奇……」史蒂夫抱緊巴奇，貪婪的吸取他身上的味道，然後加快身下的速度。室內的氣溫隨著肉體的撞擊聲逐漸升高。  
巴奇雙腿攀附著史蒂夫的腰，感覺體內火熱的肉棒正猛操著敏感處。  
「史蒂夫……還要、哈、啊……」巴奇的呼吸濃重紊亂，在史蒂夫耳際呼著熱氣。他吻著史蒂夫的肩膀及頸子，冷不防地咬下去。  
「巴奇、你……」  
「或許、有用啊」巴奇笑了一下，然後被快感撞擊成嗚咽。「快點、史蒂夫……咬我……」  
巴奇體內一陣陣收縮，吸得史蒂夫不禁加快了進出的速度。他感覺巴奇逼近高潮的身體緊繃著，雪白的頸子在他眼前伸展。史蒂夫咬了下去，聽到巴奇悶哼一聲，同時感覺他的身體抽搐著高潮了。巴奇體內陣陣的筋攣也讓史蒂夫腦袋一片空白，他咬著巴奇的頸子激烈的聳動髖部，然後舒服的射在他體內。  
巴奇仍舊緊緊地攀附著史蒂夫，劇烈的喘著氣。史蒂夫在巴奇溫熱的身體裡休息了一下，然後退出來。他到浴室拿了毛巾，他們替彼此做了簡單的清理，然後躺在床上。

巴奇摸了摸頸子上的齒印，皺了皺眉。「你咬的可真用力」他抱怨。  
「哈哈……抱歉。」史蒂夫溫柔的撫摸著自己咬出的齒印。  
巴奇拉過棉被蓋在兩人身上，他沒有說話，只是微笑著看著史蒂夫。  
「怎麼？」史蒂夫問。  
「我在想……這副樣子或許更適合你。從前我老覺得你被綁架著，像一個大人勉強要塞進小孩的衣服裡。」巴奇拍了拍史蒂夫結實的上臂，用力的捏了一把。  
史蒂夫笑了。「這得感謝他們。」他說。  
「是啊。」巴奇湊過去把頭埋進史蒂夫頸窩。「那我就不克氣的收下了。」  
「哈哈。」史蒂夫摟過巴奇的腰，親暱的吻了吻他的臉。

「你打算做什麼？用咆哮突襲隊。」頸窩傳來巴奇悶悶的聲音。  
「我發現對研究型的軍事設施，小隊的突擊比大規模的進攻有效的多。」  
「是啊。」  
「我想個個突破九頭蛇的研究基地。」史蒂夫轉身抱住巴奇。「怎麽突然問這個？」  
「雖然我說無論如何都會跟隨那個布魯克林的傻小子，但我也總得知道他要帶我做些什麼傻事。」  
「我能把這當作是告白嗎？」  
「哈哈，隨便你。」巴奇笑了笑，摟緊史蒂夫的腰。「快睡吧，明天就要回營了。到時候可有你煩的，我的隊長。」  
史蒂夫嗅著巴奇的味道，閉上眼睛。「是，我的士兵。」

 

窗外的月光照著寧靜的小鎮，絲毫感覺不出風雪與戰事正在逐漸逼近著。營區裡留守的士兵點燃了篝火，煙緩緩的上升，飄進漫無邊際的黑夜。

 

 

 

 

 

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

2012紐約

史蒂夫打了個寒顫，不過不是因為此刻紐約天空那些巨大的外星機械獸。他自醒過來之後就不時覺得身體發冷，然而他的體溫及生體狀態都是正常的。他為此問過幾次神盾局配給他的心理醫生，說可能是心理因素。史蒂夫不是很確定在北大西洋冰層的那些日子裡他的心裡是不是有在活動，不過這其實沒給他的生活造成太大影響，所以也就沒太在意。

過了段時間，這樣的症狀就少了。心理醫生說這算是種進步，史蒂夫對此翻推論沒有任何感想。

幾乎是同時間開始，史蒂夫常覺得自己的左手怪怪的，似乎異常的沈重。不過依舊檢查不出個所以然，他也就沒再去在意，所以直到很來，他才知道這些感覺的意義。

． ． ． ． ． ．

這天早上史蒂夫覺得異常的燥熱，他醒來的時候滿身是汗。窗外的天氣陰陰的，空氣中飽脹的著水氣，但硬是不下雨。  
史蒂夫起床沖了澡，燥熱稍微舒緩了一些。他看著窗外考慮今天的晨跑是否該改去健身房。健身房在復仇者大廈的42樓，訓練結束後他還能過去看看巴奇……或說冬兵。幾天前他和獵鷹在市郊的廢棄工廠發現了受困他，獵鷹的朋友想辦法把他弄了出來。  
除了史蒂夫以外的所有人都還對他抱持著程度不一的不信任，連山姆都認為應該暫時將他軟禁在大廈。最後他們用讓冬兵留下來做全身精密的檢查為理由說服了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫每天都去看他，多數時間冬兵還是對他抱持著警戒。史蒂夫看得出來他雖然選擇相信自己，但對現況及自己的過去都還保持疑慮。幸好雖然他總是面無表情，但對於身體檢查卻是意外的配合，這讓史蒂夫放心了不少。

身體的異樣讓史蒂夫不禁多做了幾組訓練，在他終於覺得足夠了的同時，戶外也下起了大雨。他拾起毛巾披在肩上，喝了半瓶礦泉水，走到浴室去沖澡。出來後發現椅子上的手機閃著黃色的亮點。三通未接來電，前後間隔不過三分鐘，都是來自娜塔莎。

史蒂夫按下回撥鍵。

「有新任務嗎？」  
「算是吧。」娜塔莎的語氣有些不確定，像在尋找正確的語彙。「冬兵發情了。」她說。  
「什麼？」史蒂夫腦海裡閃過他們少年時期那段記憶。不過他讓理智暫時切斷了回想。「不可能……」  
「信不信隨你，勸你最好快點過來。」娜塔莎沒打算再多說，於是直接掛斷了電話。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

史蒂夫到達醫療部門的時候明顯的感受到整個特殊病房都升高了警戒。走廊每隔幾步就站著一位特勤人員。他們在史蒂夫經過的時候對他點點頭。走道的盡頭是單人病房。病房是好聽一點的說法，其實規格與囚室無異。  
娜塔莎坐在門口等他，她一身輕裝，正在用她的PDA。一看到史蒂夫從走道那頭過來便把PDA收起來，站起身。

「博士呢？」史蒂夫問。  
「我叫他先回休息室去，對付一個失控的怪物已經夠麻煩了。」娜塔莎聳了聳肩，她看起來有點無奈。「還好我剛好來換藥，不然整個醫療區怕是又要再花一筆整修費了。」  
史蒂夫看了看她左肩膀上的繃帶，剛要開口詢問。娜塔莎卻笑了。  
「得了，我沒事。」她說。「快去搞定你朋友。」她拍了拍史蒂夫的臂膀。「有事就用喊的，我跟布魯斯在監控室看著你們。」

史蒂夫輕聲說了句「謝了。」然後站到病房前，等待虹膜掃描系統運作。紅色的掃描線滑過他的眼睛，然後一旁的顯示屏顯示出史蒂夫的頭像及名字。門滑進一旁牆壁的軌道裡。待史蒂夫進到房間後，又在他身後關上。

房間裡簡直是戰後，病床被整個掀了起來，歪斜的倒在一邊。所有櫃子的抽屜都被抽出來，裡面的東西散落一地。到處都是碎玻璃。窗簾被扯了下來，電視螢幕正中間破了一個大洞。牆上四處是刮痕及裂痕，吊著點滴的金屬桿幾乎有一半是崁進牆裡面的。

史蒂夫立刻就聞到了濃重的氣味。琥珀色樹脂的香氣揮散的空氣中，濃郁得像淬煉出的精油。前味漸漸麻痺嗅覺後湧上了一股情甜的味道，像剛採下的楓糖汁液。兩種味道在空氣中雜揉碰撞，甜味愈發黏膩，包裹著濃烈的omega信愫。

早上那股燥熱像是被誘發出來一樣從史蒂夫的下腹燒了起來。他深吸一口氣讓自己冷靜，四處尋找冬兵的蹤影，他警戒的觀察了一下四周，猜測冬兵在哪堆殘骸的後面。他悄悄的跨出一步，聽到濃重的呼吸聲。他循著聲音往側倒的病床前進。

巴奇縮在那裡，他穿著綠色的病號服，身體因為喘息而劇烈的起伏著。史蒂夫悄悄的在他前面蹲下。看著他雙臂間露出的深褐色長髮。氣味更濃了。

「巴奇？」史蒂夫發現自己的聲音變得有些沙啞。他吞了口口水，耐心的等待回應。  
過了一會兒，低沉含糊的嗓音從蜷曲的身子傳來。  
「你這個騙子。」巴奇嘶啞的說。  
「我沒有騙你。」史蒂夫慢慢地將手放在巴奇的背上。他感覺到對方的呼吸停滯了半秒。  
「他們對我做了什麼。」巴奇仍舊捲曲著身子，像是承受著痛苦一樣艱難地呼吸著。  
「只是身體檢查而已。相信博士，我們會找到原因的。」  
「我不信什麼鬼博士。」  
「但你相信我，對嗎？」史蒂夫輕輕地碰碰巴奇的背。「你相信我，而我相信博士。」  
巴奇又沈默了幾秒，緩緩地抬頭。碧綠色的眼珠子佈滿水氣，他輕蹙著眉，敏著薄唇，看向史蒂夫。  
「好吧。」巴奇閉上演，深吸了一口氣。「下指令吧。」他說。  
「這不是指令，巴奇。」史蒂夫鬆了口氣，他微笑著把手放到巴奇凌亂了頭髮上。「先讓博士替你檢查，很快會有答案的，我保證。」  
「你不需要保證。」巴奇鬆開了身體。「我相信你。」  
史蒂夫微笑著順了順他的長髮。「那你準備一下，我去通知博士。」他說，正要起身離開，卻被巴奇一把抓住。  
「等等。」巴奇低吼著。突然將史蒂夫推倒在地上，欺上他的身體。  
史蒂夫屏住了呼吸，他感受到巴奇高溫的右手掌按在自己肩膀上。

「你好香……」巴奇在他耳邊嘶啞道，史蒂夫才發現自己不知從什麼時候開始也散發出濃烈的氣息。巴奇把頭埋在史蒂夫頸窩磨蹭著，他呼出的熱氣烘得史蒂夫脖子發燙。史蒂夫的大腿感覺到他身下硬挺的器官。  
「等等，巴奇……」史蒂夫慢慢的把巴奇推開，他感覺到自己的手在顫抖。「先弄清楚你的身體怎麼回事再說，好嗎？」他說。「你可能不太穩定……」  
巴奇貪婪地嗅著史蒂夫的氣味，不情願地起身。史蒂夫跟著站起來，他伸手想替他拍掉身上的灰塵，卻被他躲開了。  
「別。」冬兵頓了頓，繼續說。「別碰我。」他丟下史蒂夫走進浴室。

史蒂夫抬頭看了一眼攝影機，接著將角落一把椅子扶正，坐在上面等待著。浴室不時傳出嘩啦啦的水聲。然後水聲停止了，卻好一陣子沒有動靜。史蒂夫不確定時間過了多久，但足夠令他擔心了。他躊躇的站起來，走到門邊。

「巴奇？你還好嗎？」

裡頭依舊沒有動靜。

「我進去囉？」史蒂詩探性的問了一句，然後慢慢的把門打開。

巴奇背對著門坐在淋浴間的角落，他全身光裸，身上佈滿水珠，頭髮絲漉漉的垂在臉龐。他似乎沒有發現史蒂夫進來了。  
浴室內充滿濃烈的費洛蒙及黏膩的香味。史蒂夫悄悄地走到冬兵身後。當他發現巴奇的右手握著自己挺立的陰莖的時候整個臉都在發燙。他在巴奇身後緩緩地蹲下來。巴奇終於發現史蒂夫了。他停下動作，轉頭瞪著他。

「幹什麼？想挨操嗎？」  
史蒂夫沒有說話，他只是慢慢的靠近巴奇。史蒂夫不確定自己是受了什麼驅使，而或許一直都想這麼做，甚至比在屋頂看到巴奇發情還要早。在沒有巴奇的幾年，那還是常常夢到那個他們相互紓解慾望的晚上。他想念對自己充滿慾望的巴奇，想他含糊性感的喉音低喊自己的名字。現在他再次感覺到巴奇因自己勃起。

巴奇的身體在顫抖。「別碰我。」他低聲說，卻沒有辦法改變自己被困在角落這項事實。他既抗拒又渴望史蒂夫的觸碰，直覺告訴他這不是史蒂夫第一次這樣的觸碰自己，從他走進病房那一刻他就感覺到了，他們之間有什麼特殊的牽引。

史蒂夫把手放在巴奇的手腕上，緩緩的往下滑，直到握住他勃起的陰莖。同時在他耳邊輕聲的說。「沒事的。」史蒂夫低沉的嗓音讓巴奇更加的燥熱了，他壓抑著呻吟，發出像野獸一般的喉音。

「你要瞞著我到什麼時候？」巴奇沙啞的說。他慢慢地放鬆身體，靠在史蒂夫身上，享受他為自己手淫。

「我並沒有打算瞞著你。」史蒂夫親吻他的脖子。他記得過去他曾在這裡留下印記。

覆蓋著勃起的手開始上下滑動。巴奇的前端早已滲出了透明的液體。

「你說我們是朋友。」巴奇舔了舔濕潤的唇，湊近史蒂夫低下的頭，交換彼此的氣息。

「這相對容易接受。」史蒂夫說，他親吻巴奇的耳垂，沿著頸子一路向下親吻。

「不說我還以為這是你們對待戰俘的特殊方式。」巴奇扭動身體，像在催促史蒂夫加快動作。

「你覺得我會那麼做？」史蒂夫一手摟過巴奇的腰，讓他完全貼合自己的身體。巴奇比起過去要結實許多，背後的蝴蝶肌攏起，原本精瘦的腰現在現在覆滿起伏肌肉，然而兩者都足夠讓史蒂夫快速的硬起來。

「或許你為我瘋狂。」巴奇推開史蒂夫握著自己陰莖的手，轉過身面對他，慢慢湊近他的臉。史蒂夫沒有反抗，於是巴奇親吻他。然後將手伸進他的棉褲，掏出早已硬挺的陰莖。

「噢……巴克……」史蒂夫在巴奇握住自己的時候忍不住低吟。他將手放回巴奇的陰莖，那裏因為分泌出的液體而變得滾燙濕滑。他將兩人的勃起的陽具貼在一起滑動著。

史蒂夫吻著巴奇鮮紅的薄唇，直到他只能癱軟的靠在自己頸窩喘息，呻吟著「史蒂夫……哈、操……」

巴奇回來後不常叫史蒂夫的名字，因為對記憶還在重建中的他，這稱呼有些太過親密了。但現在他卻覺得這再自然不過，在這時候喊他的名字只會讓巴奇更硬。

史蒂夫感覺到巴奇身體一陣緊繃，高潮過後攤在自己身上。史蒂夫笑著吻他，巴奇癱軟了幾秒後開始回吻，同時加快手上的動作。

史蒂夫閉起眼睛深吸巴奇的氣息，感覺高溫的手指在自己陰莖上快速的滑動。「嗯……巴克……」他低吟著在兩個人身體間射了。史蒂夫把頭靠在巴奇肩上，巴奇也將頭靠著史蒂夫。他們都閉上眼睛，享受這七十年來靠得最近的時刻。

過了許久，史蒂夫輕聲在巴奇耳邊問。「好點了嗎？」  
巴奇扭動了一下，不耐地哼了兩聲，像是在責備史蒂夫破壞氣氛。  
「有鑒於我等一下要接受一連串複雜的檢查，再讓我躺一會兒。」

史蒂夫說了聲抱歉，伸手拉過浴巾，蓋在巴奇頭上，搓了搓他的腦袋。

「嗯……我喜歡這個。」巴奇像大貓一樣往史蒂夫手上蹭了蹭。

史蒂夫笑了。「這可是新聞。」他邊說邊仔細地幫他擦頭髮，順道按摩他的後頸及肩膀，同時滿意地看巴奇舒服的皺起眉。

他們在浴室消耗了很多時間，才在史蒂夫三番兩次的催促下一起前往診間。

 

 

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

檢查花了好幾個小時，史蒂夫一直在旁邊陪著巴奇，擔心的整個眉頭都皺了起來。

終於結束一連串複雜的儀器檢測之後，他們回到混亂病房。  
巴奇戳了戳史蒂夫忘了放鬆的眉頭。

「看你，比我還緊張。」巴奇對著史蒂夫疲倦的笑了一下。  
史蒂夫才稍稍鬆了鬆緊繃的肩膀。

等待初步報告需要一些時間，他們就一起收拾了混亂的房間。  
當博士走進房裡的時候，他們相擁著擠在狹小的病床上，安穩的睡著。

博士拉了張椅子坐下，紅著臉尷尬的咳了兩聲。  
史蒂夫先醒了過來，他尷尬的坐起來，巴奇還不耐煩地在他身後扭動著。史蒂夫輕輕搖了搖他的肩，巴奇才揉著惺忪的睡眼不甘心的起床。他們並肩坐在病床上，等待報告。

「進一步的結果要等後天檢驗報告出爐，不過從目前可以獲得的資訊來看沒什麼太大的問題。」  
史蒂夫一副欲言又止的樣子，巴奇將手放在他的大腿暗示他別擔心。

「我記得巴恩斯先生是Alpha，沒錯吧，隊長。」博士看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫點點頭。博士將手上的報告翻了一頁，「但是根據Ｘ光及內視鏡檢查結果，Omega器官已經發育完全。血液報告中也驗出很高濃度的Omega激素。我推測這是九頭蛇血清的副作用，就說明了納塔莎那份從基輔弄來的報告裡面的疑點。根據裡面的醫療資料，他們長期給冬兵注射Omega抑制劑。」

聽到這裡，史蒂夫皺起了眉，巴奇也是表情嚴肅的看著博士手裡的報告。班納好像理解他們的困惑一樣，看向他們。

「我想隊長也察覺到了。既然九頭蛇必須隨時掌握冬兵的情況，讓他成為Omega後標記他，透過標記產生的精神連結追蹤冬兵的情況理當對操控更有利，但是他們卻選擇抑制omega器官的功能。為什麼？」班納翻找了一下手裡的資料。「然後我發現……嗯……巴恩斯先生，我想你可能不記得了……」

巴奇看著欲言又止的班納，狐疑地挑了挑眉。一旁的史蒂夫卻顯得坐立難安。

「這怎麼說……」班納深吸了一口氣。「你已經和什麼人相互標記過了。除非你本人有強烈的意願或是與你標記的Alpha死了，不然你會一直與他保持著精神連結。而這個人不是九頭蛇能找到或是控制的，所以他們只好透過大量的抑制劑來弱化連結信號。」

班納一抬頭發現眼前的兩個人跟他一樣的尷尬。巴奇半張著嘴看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫捂著臉，但可以看到發他紅的耳朵。

班納咳了一聲，想趕快結束這場面。

「我想我們已經知道冬兵的標記對象是誰了……還有什麼問題嗎？」

沒有人說話，所以班納便抱著他的資料快速的逃離了單人病房。

巴奇有滿腹關於過去的疑問，但是史蒂夫的臉已經紅到後背了。所以他覺得還是自己試著想起來或許容易些。

． ． ． ． ． ．

進入熱潮期的巴奇時不時會全身燥熱，發出催情的香氣。但是巴奇在檢驗報告出來之前都沒辦法走出那間病房。病房裡又有監視器，所以他們一直很克制。每當巴奇覺得身體開始熱起來，他就會把史蒂夫趕出房間。他很想砸東西，但是他知道史蒂夫會一直坐在門外。所以他只好躲進被子裡等待燥熱過去，或是把自己關進浴室，想著史蒂夫自慰。

兩天後，終於，詳細的檢驗報告出來了。史蒂夫到病房陪著巴奇一起聽報告，盡自己的四倍腦力理解博士口中一堆醫學名詞。最後博士總結了該注意的事項，然後宣巴奇終於可以離開單人病房了。

兩個超級士兵的浪漫情史已經成為神盾局最近最火熱的話題，雖然大家不在本人面前說，但史蒂夫已經有好幾天都是紅著耳根踏進局裡，他恨不得蓋條新的通道直接通往醫療大樓，這樣他就不用每天都經過眾人的注目禮。

不過這也不是沒有壞處，至少他不花太多力氣就讓上級同意出院後讓巴奇與自己同住。出院那天他們肩並肩走在醫療大樓，所有都人心照不宣但沒人敢去問候，因為史蒂夫一副要是有人說起他就要挖個地道鑽進去的樣子。巴奇倒是很自然的跟幾個這些天認識的護士道別。

回到家後，史蒂夫大概花了一個小時跟巴奇介紹公寓格局、附近生活機能跟他幫兩人準備的各種生活用品。巴奇默默地聽他說完所有他想說的，然後他們一起去吃了晚餐（史蒂夫有些後悔沒先定間餐廳，但是巴奇更想知道他平常都吃些什麼）。

飯後他們在港邊散步，聊了很多關於過去、關於現在、以及關於未來。然後他們回家，洗了澡（史蒂夫連衣服都幫巴奇準備好了），晚上睡在同一張床上。

． ． ． ． ． ．

深夜，史蒂夫聞到一股很香的味道，那是巴奇。他原以為熱潮期已經過去了，看來只是發情的間隔拉長了而已。

巴奇還沒醒，他的身體縮成一團，扭動著身體蹭史蒂夫的胳臂。

「還好嗎？」史蒂夫滑下枕頭，讓巴奇的頭靠在自己的頸窩。巴奇皺著眉朦朦朧朧的哼了幾聲。他的呼吸很濃重，近乎喘息著。

史蒂夫翻過身將巴奇摟在懷裡。「嘿……」他輕聲的說。「你需要幫忙嗎？」

「你想怎麼幫我？」巴奇把頭埋在史蒂夫的胸膛裡嘟囔著，似乎不想起床。

史蒂夫聞著他身體的香氣，感覺下腹也開始燥熱起來。他把摟在巴奇腰部的手向下滑了一些。「都可以，只要你喜歡。」他輕聲在巴奇耳邊說。

巴奇不知到是有意還是無意的用大腿摩擦著史蒂夫腿間漸漸甦醒的硬物。「那快把你的大傢伙插進我屁股裡。」巴奇輕挑的說，嘴角止不住上揚。

黑暗中史蒂夫停頓了幾秒，雖然看不見他的臉，但巴奇可以想像的到他羞紅的耳根。同時緊貼著他大腿的東西又更硬了幾分。

史蒂夫完全沒想到巴奇會那麼直接。「嗯……我會那麼做的，但不是現在。」他撐起身體，摸索到床頭的小夜燈，把它打開。微弱的燈光讓他們可以辨識彼此。

巴奇這時候整個人趴到史蒂夫身上，他鑽進寬鬆的睡衣裡，親吻他的腹肌，弄的史蒂夫咯咯發笑。史蒂夫抓著衣襬把衣服脫掉，巴奇就順著露出的部分一路吻上去，直到咬住他的唇。

「我想起來了，你喜歡慢慢來。」巴奇在史蒂夫耳邊輕聲說，這個角度剛好把頸子湊到他面前。史蒂夫被催情的omega信愫挑逗的全身發熱，陰莖快速的充血挺立。

「是你太急躁了。」史蒂夫說，一邊把手探進巴奇衣服裡。巴奇在他溫熱的手掌底下敏感的顫抖。

巴奇的身體跟著史蒂夫的動作伸展開，腿間的棉褲已經被撐起成器官的形狀。「你總是這樣，存心要把我逼瘋。」巴奇脫掉衣服，咬了咬史蒂夫的耳垂以示懲罰。

「不好嗎？」史蒂夫問。巴奇沒有回答，他正忙著脫掉史蒂夫的睡褲，把立在眼前的陰莖含在嘴裡。

溫軟的舌滑過上面的靜脈，巴奇把硬物含進口腔，直吞到根部。史蒂夫不禁仰起脖子呻吟了幾聲。「喔天……巴克……」巴奇跪在他雙腿之前，半垂著眼吸允史蒂夫的慾望，他的睫毛在顴骨上落下一片陰影，睡亂的頭髮散在臉上。

史蒂夫將巴奇臉上的頭髮撥到腦後，將手指伸進髮裡輕輕撫摸他的頭，把糾結的長髮順開。

巴奇感覺到史蒂夫手上的力道加重了一些。他呻吟著滑動髖部，把滾燙的陰莖送進巴奇嘴裡。巴奇放開手讓史蒂夫操自己的嘴，他盡量不移動上半身，緩慢的把棉褲脫掉。老天，都濕成什麼樣了。

巴奇的身體還是第一次這麼強烈的反映，或許是跟自己的Alpha相處了一整天，從前被抑制劑壓下去的費洛蒙一下子都飆升起來。

巴奇握著自己的陰莖，前後滑動著。嘴裡嚐到史蒂夫前液腥鹹的味道，被陰莖填滿而無法吞嚥的唾液自嘴角流下。空氣中瀰漫著史蒂夫包裹著Alpha信愫的氣味，像濕熱的海風。那讓巴奇幾乎要融化了。

史蒂夫看著巴奇眼神渙散的含著自己的慾望，同時替自己手淫的畫面幾乎忍不住要高潮了。他吞了口口水，壓下射精的慾望，輕輕的捧起巴奇的臉。巴奇吐出史蒂夫的陰莖，湖水綠的眼睛漸漸聚焦，直視著他，鮮紅的唇舔了舔勾起的嘴角。

操。史蒂夫在心理罵了一聲。他把巴奇拉上來，吻住他勾人的薄唇。巴奇的陰莖在他的腹部摩擦著，堅挺滾燙。史蒂夫的手順著巴奇的腰項下摸到臀部，彈性依舊誘人。手指一進入臀瓣間的，濕熱的淫液就順著手指流了下來。史蒂夫按摩了一下穴口，滑進第二手指，兩指在巴奇溫熱的體內旋轉，往前列腺的位置按壓。

「哈啊……」巴奇倒抽了一口氣，撐著身體的雙手一軟，整個人跌在史蒂夫身上。「混蛋……」他紅著臉在史蒂夫耳邊咒罵了一聲。史蒂夫摟過巴奇的腰，笑著吻他的後頸，手指繼續慢條斯理的擴張。

巴奇扭動著腰，摩擦兩人的慾望，汗水順著脖子滴下，與史蒂夫的交融在一起。「史蒂夫……」巴奇咬著下唇，發出壓抑的嗚咽。左手推著史蒂夫的上臂，史蒂夫順著他的意思把手指退出他體外。巴奇吻了吻史蒂夫的鎖骨，撐起身子跨在他身體兩側。

巴奇直視著他的Alpha，把他勃起的陰莖底在穴口，緩慢地往下坐。後穴的皺褶逐漸被史蒂夫撐開，雖然伴隨著液體，但一下子要接受那麼大的物體還是有些困難。巴奇皺著眉，體內搔癢難耐。他吞吐了幾下前端，乾脆一口氣將史蒂夫整個沒入身體。

「啊……哈啊……操……」巴奇緊繃著身體適應史蒂夫。史蒂夫也皺起了眉。

「還好嗎？」史蒂夫擔心的摸摸巴奇的臉。巴奇體內又濕又緊，不斷收縮的內部吸的他頭昏眼花。史蒂夫撐起身體親吻巴奇挺立的乳尖，雙手搭在他的腰上，免得他又逞強。

巴奇的眼淚幾乎要掉下來了，不過不是因為疼痛。史蒂夫頂在他體內的感覺太美妙了。他將手蓋在史蒂夫的手上，暗示他別擔心。「我沒事。」他沙啞的說。逐漸扭動起腰，吞吐史蒂夫的慾望。因為體液的關係，勃起的陰莖可以順利的進出後穴。

「喔……巴克……」史蒂夫撫摸著巴奇的身體，專注的看著他使力時隆起的肌肉，還有輕閉著雙眼沈醉的表情。他忍不住配合著巴奇的節奏律動身體，肉體猛烈的撞擊在一起。巴奇突然發出一聲驚呼。

「等、等等……」巴奇突然停了下來，狠狠地盯著他。「混蛋史蒂夫……我差點就要……」

史蒂夫忍不住笑了，原來他不是唯一一個極力忍耐的人。這個舉動果然換來巴奇幾聲咒罵。「沒關係的，巴克。」史蒂夫輕輕地握住巴奇的顫抖的陰莖，吻了吻他的身體。

「操……別……」巴奇推了推史蒂夫。「老天……你什麼時候也變得那麼心急了。」

看著巴奇難得燒紅的耳根，史蒂夫突然明白了，巴奇跟自己一樣，知道這次的擁抱是多麼得來不易。他們跨過了一場誤會、一道深谷、一場戰爭，跨過了超過半個世紀的隔閡及令人絕望的記憶鴻溝，終於又能躺在同一張床上赤裸相對。他想好好的感受這一刻，他們都是。

「巴奇……」史蒂夫輕輕地靠在巴奇的胸膛上。「我以為我失去你了。」

「嘿……我在這。」巴奇溫柔的摸了摸史蒂夫柔軟的金髮。「然後你還記得我們在幹嘛吧。」

「當然。」史蒂夫笑了。「你覺得我像忘了嗎？」他輕輕地挪動髖部，勃起的陰莖在巴奇體內跳動著。他親吻巴奇的胸膛，輕聲說。「我來吧，伙計。」

巴奇勾起嘴角笑了，他抬起身體，躺到床的另一邊，張開腿讓史蒂夫跪在他兩腿之間。史蒂夫抬起巴奇的雙腿，將勃起貼著穴口摩擦。他傾身親吻巴奇的臉頰，然後他們接吻，同時把手放在對方勃起的陰莖上。

發情的氣息讓他們很快再次進入狀況。史蒂夫輕啃巴奇的頸子及鎖骨，嗅著他頸間的氣息。巴奇雙腳勾住史蒂夫的腰，把他往自己勾近一些。

史蒂夫再次滑進他的身體裡，巴奇沒有像第一次那樣緊繃，他放鬆了身體接受史蒂夫的進入，感覺他擠壓敏感帶帶來的顫慄快感。

史蒂夫聳動髖部進出巴奇的後穴。溫熱的內壁收縮著接納他。

「再前面點……對，就是那樣……哈啊……」巴奇弓起身子攀著史蒂夫的肩膀，讓他進得更深。他仰望著史蒂夫專注的藍眼睛，在昏暗的燈光下反而更顯得瞳仁的清澈。

史蒂夫抬起巴奇的雙腿，舉到他胸前，然後加快抽插的速度。「巴克……」史蒂夫低聲換著巴奇的名字。巴奇收縮得更厲害了，他張著嘴劇烈的喘息，整個身體陷到鬆軟的床鋪裡。

這樣的姿勢讓巴奇很難動彈，只能被動的接受史蒂夫的進出。「史蒂夫、史蒂夫……」伴隨著肉體的撞擊聲跟濃重的喘息，巴奇攀向高潮的邊緣，他沙啞的喊史蒂夫的名字。「史蒂夫……咬我、咬我……」他將頭擺向一邊，露出大片的脖子跟肩膀。

史蒂夫用力地操進巴奇紅腫濕潤的後穴，俯身咬住他的頸子。

「哼嗯……」巴奇悶哼了一聲。高潮的時候呼吸停滯了幾秒。他顫抖的射精，身體酸軟酥麻。

「該你了，寶貝。」史蒂夫在巴奇耳邊低語。巴奇恍恍惚惚地尋著他的氣味咬下去。「咬緊點……對……」史蒂夫猛烈的進出巴奇高潮中的身體，液體被擠出穴口，相連的地方濕黏一片。巴奇咬得他有點疼，下體緊緊吸著他勃起的陰莖。  
「噢，巴克……」史蒂夫低吟一聲，在他體內高潮。

史蒂夫退出巴奇的身體，精液及體液隨著半軟的陰莖流出腫脹的穴口。巴奇不舒服的哼了幾聲。他們脫力得躺著，看著彼此微笑。

「嘿……我感覺到你了，更清楚。」巴奇說著，伸手幫史蒂夫抹去臉上的汗。他能感覺到他們的連結更強烈了，或者說，終於完整了。

「我也是。」史蒂夫握握著巴奇的手，將它貼在自己臉上。

「真不可思議。」巴奇躺平，看著天花板。「我是說，我們當初怎麼可能都沒察覺。」

「或許是戰爭太令人神經緊繃，徵兆又太不明顯。」史蒂夫笑著說。「而我們都以為自己喝醉了。」

「哈哈，或許吧。」巴奇笑著回答。

他們一起洗了澡，換了乾淨的床單，吃了點東西（劇烈的運動後他們都餓壞了）。他們在接近清晨的時候再次躺在床上，相擁而眠。

． ． ． ． ． ．

多年後

史蒂夫往平底鍋裡撒了點鹽，把煎的焦香的蛋翻了個面。突然一鼓力道撞到腿上，他低頭一看，一個麥色的小腦袋貼在他腿上，小手緊抓著褲子。

「怎麼了？甜心。」史蒂夫一邊把鍋裡的培根及煎蛋放到盤子裡一邊說。  
在他腿上的小東西沒有回答。史蒂夫蹲下來，跟他的小女兒視線持平。  
「怎麼了？誰欺負你？」史蒂夫輕輕地幫她擦掉眼淚，摸摸她鼓鼓的腮幫子。蘿貝卡湖水綠的眼睛哭得紅紅的，像極了一隻小白兔。  
「爹地說禮拜天不能去遊樂園，還說如果我再吵以後就會是Omega……」她用小手用力地替自己擦眼淚，但是眼淚還是不停地從眼匡擠出來。  
「Omega不好嗎？」史蒂夫順了順她的頭髮，心想巴奇怎麼用這種理由嚇孩子。  
「爹地說Omega要生寶寶，生寶寶很痛很痛，不小心就會死掉。Omega還會有熱潮期，就不能出去玩了……」蘿貝卡終於把眼淚止住了，他的小手緊緊的握拳，抓著衣角。  
「生寶寶不會那麼容易死掉的，現在的醫生很厲害。而且發情期還是可以出去玩，只是要自己多注意。」史蒂夫抽了張面紙幫她擦乾眼淚。「你知道為什麼不能去遊樂園嗎？」  
「因為爹地熱潮期快到了嗎？」蘿貝卡皺著眉，似懂非懂的看著史蒂夫。  
「妳真聰明。」史蒂夫摸了摸他麥色的小腦袋。「你記得熱潮期會發生什麼事嗎？」  
「爹地感覺心情不太好……」  
「那是因為他不舒服啊，你要體諒爹地。還有呢？」  
「爹地會突然變得香香的。」蘿貝卡想了想，停止了啜泣。「我喜歡爹地香香甜甜的，那個味道感覺很好吃。然後你也會跟著變得香香的。」  
確實非常好吃。史蒂夫想。當然他不能這樣說。  
「現在知道爹地為什麼不能帶你去遊樂園了嗎？」  
「因為爹地會不舒服……」  
「因為爹地有時候會不舒服，所以不能好好陪你玩。你希望出去玩的時候爹地開開心心的對嗎？」還有一件事史蒂夫沒說，就是他會嫉妒讓別人聞到巴奇的味道，當然這點只有他自己知道。  
「嗯……」羅卡嘟起嘴，感覺還是有些不甘心。「那把拔可以帶我去啊……」  
「把拔要在家裡陪爹地呀。你等爹地過了熱潮期我們再一起出去玩好嗎？」  
「嗯……」  
「蘿貝卡最懂事了。」史蒂夫對著她笑了笑。「還有啊……生寶寶那麼痛，爹地還是把你生下來了，你看他多愛你。而且Alpha跟Beta也不會比較輕鬆。Alpha要陪著Omega，避免Omega在熱潮期的時候發生什麼意外，記得精神連結嗎？」  
「所以你上次在家裡就知道爹地受傷了？」  
「是啊。」  
蘿貝卡認真的想了想。「我還是想變成Alpha，我想保護喜歡的人。」  
「但是你不怕變成Omega了對嗎？」  
「嗯。」蘿貝卡用力的點了點頭。  
史蒂夫拍了拍她的頭，起身倒了三杯牛奶，把其中兩杯拿給蘿貝卡。「一杯給妳，一杯拿給爹地。然後跟爹地說妳會乖乖的，好嗎？」  
蘿貝卡接過牛奶，用力點了點頭，轉身往客廳走去。走到一半她突然回過頭。  
「那我可以去娜塔莎阿姨家玩嗎？」  
「你可以問問她。」  
「好。」蘿貝卡笑了。  
史蒂夫看著他把牛奶拿給坐在客廳翻雜誌的巴奇。巴奇把牛奶跟雜誌放到桌上，將蘿貝卡抱起來放在腿上。然後重新拿起牛奶。他們一起喝牛奶，兩人都喝得滿嘴牛奶鬍子。

． ． ． ． ． ．

晚上，等蘿貝卡睡了，史蒂夫走回臥房。巴奇已經背對著他躺在床上了。  
史蒂夫鑽進被窩，關了燈，摟住巴奇腰，用力的往自己懷裡拖。  
「幹嘛嚇孩子。」史蒂夫把頭放在巴奇肩膀上。  
「她跟你一樣倔，不嚇嚇她怎麼會放棄。」巴奇閉著眼睛說。  
「她當真了怎麼辦？」  
「這不是有你嗎。」  
「好吧。」史蒂夫笑著親了親巴奇的後頸。  
「而且是你不讓我吃延遲劑的，當然你要負責解釋。」  
「我不太相信那東西。」史蒂夫頓了頓。「雖然博士說沒什麼問題，但你畢竟不是天生的Omega，我不想冒任何險。」  
「瞎操心。」巴奇轉過身，摟著史蒂夫的腰。  
「嘿……」史蒂夫撥了撥巴奇的棕髮。「娜塔莎說週末蘿貝卡能上她那裡去。」  
「你想幹什麼？」巴奇勾起嘴角。  
「我想……好久沒去酒吧了。」  
「說的我都懷念起煙燻牛肉跟威士忌了。」  
「那這麼說定了。」史蒂夫親了親巴奇的臉頰。

他們這樣躺了一會兒。巴奇突然又開口。

「我剛剛還以為……」他搭在史蒂夫腰上的手不安份的移動著，作勢要探進他衣服裡。  
史蒂夫一個翻身把巴奇壓在身下。「我以為這不需要說。」他親吻巴奇的頸子，癢得他笑著扭動身體。  
「其實我們不需要等到週末。」巴奇拉過史蒂夫的衣領吻他。  
「你確定嗎？」史蒂夫說，雖然他已經感覺到巴奇輕微的勃起。  
「你是隊長，我都聽你的。」巴奇湊到他耳邊說，呼出的熱氣讓史蒂夫耳根發燙。  
「說了私下別叫我隊長。」史蒂夫撐起身體抱怨。  
「抱歉……」巴奇說著，摸了摸史蒂夫的臉，挺起身親吻他的耳垂。「我想我只是喜歡你粗暴點，像你痛宰那些壞蛋一樣。」

史蒂夫抿了抿嘴，扯掉巴奇身上的衣服。

 

End.


End file.
